


(Un)Wavering Faiths

by Rum and Flamingo (icedtears)



Series: Fruitmates [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Rare Pairings, happyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedtears/pseuds/Rum%20and%20Flamingo
Summary: Sometimes, lines in the sand are just shadows of clouds. Sometimes, you look at them the wrong way and your vision creates deep crevices that aren't actually there.Or, Marco realizes that one day he is going to have to choose; his family or his heart. The option that is presented turns out to be one he never considered.





	(Un)Wavering Faiths

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, here we go. 
> 
> I am weak for this trio. Like, I love all my rarepairs, but there is just something about this trio that makes me weak. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The ringing of the den den mushi woke Marco from his light doze. He rolled over to face the row of snails he had, sighing when he realized which snail it was. The red snail, missing one eye, kept ringing. After a few moments, the ringing stopped, then almost immediately started up again. Picking the small snail up, Marco stood and placed it in the cabinet to the right of his desk. Doubling back, he grabbed a gold snail in a little suit, putting him next to the other.

 

“I’m sorry, you two. I’ll come get you later.”

 

Closing the door, Marco curled back up on his bed, hands over his ears to block out the ringing. 

 

-

 

Several hours later saw Marco out on the deck of the Moby, conversing with Thatch and Izo. Jozu and Ace were exchanging blows, devil fruits inactive, drawing a small crowd. When the conversation changed over to their next destination, Ace jumped on Marco’s back, nudging his face into the Phoenix’s neck.

 

Their relationship was an odd one, to others. To them, it was natural. The way Pops had explained it, there were certain devil fruits were closer in likeliness to each other, probably from the same branch of the original tree, and those users tended to seek out the companionship of their paired fruit.

 

_It’s the closest thing that this world has to soulmates, son. If you wish to pursue a relationship with the person, some do. Most just like having a platonic partner to spend time with._

 

Relaxing into the hold on his back, Marco motioned to the map in his hands.

 

“From the looks of it, it’s a spring island, yoi.”

 

“Spring? Darn, I was hoping for a winter island.” The chef muttered, causing Izo to smack the back of his head.

 

“Why would you want a winter island? Weren’t you complaining about the cold wind just yesterday?”

 

“Yea, but I was hoping to replenish our stock of snowjuice berries. I had an idea for a pie I wanted to try. And- Marco?”

 

The blondes head snapped up, jolting Ace who had been watching Jozu and Namur fight. Frowning, the boy poked Marco’s cheek.

 

“Mar? You okay?” Marco nodded, patting Ace on the head before waving off Thatch.

 

“Yes. Sorry about that, yoi. Didn’t sleep well this morning. The next island is a spring one, but I can see if Pops will allow us to drop by a winter one for a day or two. You know he likes his pie just as well as he likes his alcohol, yoi.”

 

The chef nodded eagerly, clapping his hands together.

 

“Ah man! Thanks, Marco! If it will get Pops to say yes, tell him he can have the first pie.”

 

Marco laughed at his brothers’ eagerness, crouching down a bit to fully heft Ace up on his back. The Mera Mera user laughed, kicking up his legs for Marco to grab.

 

“I’ve got to go confirm the action plan for our arrival, so I’ll be in my room. Ace, do you want to come? If not, I can drop you off at your room, yoi.”

 

The youth shook his head, hat flopping.

 

“Nah, think I’ll stick with you, make sure you don’t push yourself too hard again.” Marco simply shrugged, before turning and heading under the deck, Ace waving goodbye to Thatch and Izo as they departed. They walked in silence for a bit, before Ace got curious.

 

“Ne, Marco? Is something bothering you? It’s not like you to be so tired…” Ace tightened his hold on Marco’s neck, giggling when blonde hair tickled his cheek. Marco smiled at the sound, a rare one from his companion.

 

“It’s nothing to worry about, yoi. Just have some things on my mind, that’s all.” Opening the door to his room, he dropped Ace on the bed, moving to open the port window curtain. “Are you excited for the island, yoi? It’s been a while since you’ve left the ship.”

 

Dragging out his work and crew lists, Marco took a seat at the large desk in the corner of his room before he started to note which divisions would be in charge of which landing procedures.

 

“Yea! I haven’t been to a spring island in a while! Izo said that spring islands around this part are known for their large wildlife, so I’m hoping for a challenge.” The freckled youth sat up, mimicking a punch toward the door. Marco laughed, flicking a balled up piece of paper at him. Ace deflected it, sending it sailing toward the other side of the room.

 

“I got it! I got it! Don’t get up! Hey, do you have any snacks? I’m hungry but don’t want to head back to the kitchen.” Ace ran across the medium-sized room, picking up the paper ball. Tossing it back on the desk, he reached up toward the cabinet, pausing to look at Marco. Marco nodded his approval, before going back to his notes.

 

“There should be something to eat in there, yoi. Thatch did some baking yesterday and stashed a couple of muffins I think. Feel free to eat whatever, yoi.”

 

Ace nodded eagerly, tossing open the cabinet door. Spying the muffins, Ace reached forward but paused when he noticed them: two den den mushis, one flashy, one missing an eye.

 

“Hey Mar, why are there den dens in here?” Without waiting for a reply, Ace lifted them up, both resting in one hand. “Hey little guys, do you want some water?”

 

Ace sat them on the desk, reaching for the pitcher of water that was sitting near Marco’s line of den dens. Pouring the water over the snails, Ace looked over at Marco, who was watching the snails pensively. After a moment, the blonde reached out and patted each snail once on the shell, before reaching for a small jar that contained den den food. Placing a few of the pellets on the desk, Marco leaned forward and pillowed his head in his arms. Concerned, Ace set the makeshift watering can down, moving closer to Marco.  

 

“Mar-“

 

The ringing of a den den interrupted the male, causing him to turn and Marco to bolt up. Ace found it odd that Marco turned away to look at the line of den dens to the left of him first (with his own sitting higher than the rest, except for a den den with a white sideways crescent on its side, looking cute in a tiny version of his hat), when there were two snails closer, right next to him in fact, and therefore easier to see, but set that thought aside when he saw Marco freeze when he realized which snail was making the sound.

 

Fully alert, and ringing away, was the red snail. It’s one eye was staring at Marco with obvious concern. Ace frowned at it. Den dens displayed the emotion of the other speaker; whoever was on the other end was deeply concerned.

 

Marco, who had been worried since Ace found the snails, sat frozen. He had thought the caller would have gotten the hint that he didn’t want to talk, but apparently not. This was not something he wanted to deal with, especially not with Ace in the room, but with the look the younger was giving him, he realized he wasn’t going to get away with not answering it.

 

“Marco, you should answer it. It looks really concerned. I’ll be absolutely quiet, I promise!” Ace pleaded.

 

One look at Marco’s expression had Ace putting it together that, maybe, this was the reason his friend was stressed. Moving Marco’s arm out of the way, Ace plopped down on the taller man’s lap, placing the den den in his now free hand. The other was tangled tightly in blonde hair, practically pulling on it. Ace frowned, gently prying the hand away and wrapping it around his waist, securing him to Marco’s chest. Folding Marco’s hand around the snail, Ace smiled at Marco. “It’s going to be okay; just answer it. I’ll be right here.”

 

Marco just nodded, the movement short and aborted. Letting out a shaky breath, he clicked the button on the receiver, accepting the call. Barely a second passed before a worried voice spoke.

 

_“Marco? Marco, beloved, are you there? Is everything okay? Are you alright?”_

 

The grip Marco had on Ace’s waist tightened to almost painful, but Ace couldn’t feel it, his mind racing. This voice. He knew this voice. This was the man he grew up hearing stories about. This was the man that he sought out in the freezing cold to meet because of a little boy’s dream.

 

This was the voice of Red-Haired Shanks.

 

Ace could do nothing but stare with wide eyes at Marco, trying hard to keep his promise. Marco said nothing, his eyes squeezed shut.

 

 _“Marco? Marco, please. Just say something, anything. I’ve been calling for days. Was there an attack? Beloved, please, say something.”_ Came the rapid fire follow up.

 

A few moments of silence passed, Ace looking between Marco and the snail.

 

“Something.” Marco croaked out. Ace had to slap his hands over his mouth to keep quiet. A heavy sigh came from the other end of the snail.

 

 _“I guess that works.”_ A hollow chuckle echoed in Marco’s room. _“Mar, what’s going on? I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for over two weeks. I haven’t heard anything about Whitebeard’s crew getting into any fights, yet you haven’t been answering. I’m starting to panic and Benn said it would look bad if I just dropped in out of the blue.”_

 

Worry was buried deep in Shanks’ voice, causing Ace to stare at Marco. The blonde’s face was closed off, his knuckles white around the receiver.

 

“I...I just needed some time. It’s been...it’s just been busy. I just needed some time to myself, some time to breathe.”

 

Silence washed over them before shuffling could be heard from the redhead’s end. Shanks could be heard whispering to Benn, before footsteps filled the silence, followed by the soft click of a door being shut. A heavy sigh dragged out of Shanks had Ace gripping Marco’s arm.

 

_“Marco, you know I don’t question your motives or judgment, but we both know that’s not the truth. What is going on?”_

 

Marco tensed around Ace, his hand holding the receiver begin to shake. He had yet to open his eyes, but his eyelashes appeared to be wet.

 

“...there’s someone at my door. I have to go. I’ll...I’ll call you later.”

 

 _“Marco? Marco! Don’t you dare hang -“_ Before Shanks could finish, the receiver was clicked off. Marco gave the snail a pat on the head before opening a desk drawer and placing the snail in there. It was quickly closed and locked, the key being tossed onto the still open shelf. Before Ace could go for the key, Marco wrapped both arms around him, holding him impossibly tight. Ace sat there, numb, as tears fell onto his bare back. He didn’t speak, choosing instead to rub his thumbs over clasped hands. Minutes passed before Ace tried to speak.

 

He was cut off before he could get a single word out.

 

“Please, little flame, please. Don’t ask.” His words were buried in Ace’s shoulder, the dark-haired male shaken by the tone the first division commander used. This was...he had never seen Marco like this. Wiggling, he managed to turn himself around so he was facing Marco. It took a bit of effort but the commander was easy to move in his current state. With his back to the desk, Ace pulled Marco to him, patting blonde hair as he pretended to ignore the tears that fell onto his skin.

 

-

 

As much as Ace wanted to push Marco, to get the older man to open up to him, to explain why Shanks, of all people, was on the phone with concern laced in his voice, why the blonde was now crying heavily in his arms, the knock on the door was more pressing. Quickly maneuvering the Phoenix, Ace moved him over to lie on the bed, covering him with the blanket before quickly padding over to the door.

 

Opening the door only a small amount, Ace peered out, only to almost headbutt Thatch.

 

“Ace? Where’s Marco?” From behind Thatch, Izo popped his out to the side, waving. “Pops said that he can see land, so we wanted to start the offboarding procedures.

 

“Right here, yoi. Sorry, fell asleep for a little bit. The notes are done; let me grab them and we can all head up together, yoi.” Marco retreated from his place behind Ace’s back, grabbing the notes on the wooden surface of the desk. Glancing at the gold den den, he sighed before placing it back in line with others. The snail had been quiet during these two weeks of constant calls from Shanks, but he wouldn’t put it past the Yonko to reach out the other man, in hopes of talking to Marco. Once the little snail was situated, he turned to face the three men at his door, ignoring the questioning look on Ace’s face. One revelation was good enough for today, he didn’t need to reveal any more.

 

“Alright, let’s go before several divisions try to swim their way there to get out of their jobs.” Dropping his arm around Ace’s shoulder, he ushered the younger man out, walking with Thatch and Izo up to the deck.

 

“It’s good to hear you got some rest, Marco.” Izo commented, clapping Ace on the back. “It's refreshing to hear that you listen to someone on this crew.”

 

Ace laughed as Marco grumbled. It was the last thing that was heard before they hit the deck and Marco was swarmed by commanders.

 

-

 

In the end, it was Vista and Haruta’s division that had attempted to swim to shore to escape their duties, but once Marco had taken off and landed gracefully on Vista’s back, they had agreed to go back, as no one would dare to get Marco wet. Once he had the current on-board divisions lined up, he gave the instructions for the landing, before moving up to speak with Whitebeard. The two sat in silence, watching the others work before Whitebeard spoke.

 

“I am curious, my son, as to why young Ace is looking over here every other minute. Did something interesting happen when you went back to your room? A den den call, perhaps?”

 

Marco, perched on father’s shoulder, froze.

 

“You know, Marco, I really don’t mind. You have always had my support regarding your relationship with those two. I don’t know why you are so hesitant with your heart when it comes to them.”

 

“...I…”

 

“If the next sentence out of you talks about loyalties, I may be tempted to throw you overboard. I love you, my son, but you are sometimes very thickheaded.”

 

“Pops, I...think about who we are talking about, yoi!” Marco harshly whispered. His eyes were stinging, but he couldn’t cry, not out here, in front of everyone. “We each have our own agendas. I don’t even know how it’s lasted this long, yoi! It would be better if we just called this whole thing off. Save everyone the trouble, yoi.”

 

“Huh. Didn’t know I raised you to be this weak. I’m quite disappointed, son.” Marco felt dizzy. He couldn’t take this. Not from Ace, and certainly not from Whitebeard, the man he considered his father. Without a word, he fully transformed and flew off, not looking back to see the grin on Whitebeard’s face.

 

“Gurararara! You get that, brat?” Moving his right hand from the arm of the chair he was sitting in, Whitebeard tapped the red snail that had previously been hidden.

 

_“I did. Thank you, Edward. For the information and your location. I’ll have Benn stop by later the sake I promised.”_

 

“Just remember, Red Hair. You make him happy, or it’s war. You and that Marine.”

 

 _“I will make sure that this issue is resolved. Marco’s happiness is our highest priority.”_ Nothing more was said, the snail going into a doze moments later.

 

-

 

Landing in a large clearing, Marco, still in Phoenix form, curled his wings around himself, gently pecking at his circled tail feathers. It was a bad habit of his, but he was stressed enough to not care. Once satisfied, he tipped over, laying in his side, beak buried into his right wing.

 

Nothing that his father said had been untrue, but it hurt nevertheless. Marco wanted his relationship to work, he wanted it to work so badly that he ached with that desire, but he couldn’t get their individual loyalties out of his head. His family was the most important thing to him, and doing anything that could end up hurting them was unacceptable.

 

Cooing solemnly, he untransformed, sitting in the dirt for a few moments, face to the sky, staring at nothing. He needed to go back to Moby, apologize to Pops, and continue with offboarding. Lifting himself up, he glanced around, attempting to find a good route back to shore. Sighing, he began to walk, when one arm wrapped around him, pulling him to a bare chest.

 

“I think it would be better if you stayed. I’m pretty sure the old man can take care of your crew.”

 

“...Shanks.” Marco could feel the redheads grin on his neck.

 

“Hello, beloved. Long time, no see.” The hand wrapped around his waist moved down to his hip, where a tanned thumb began to rub gentle circles. Instinctively, Marco leaned back, taking in the sun-warmed skin of the Yonko. A swift kiss was given to Marco’s neck before the redhead spoke again. “It’s been so hard to talk to you, my dear. Benn talked me out of storming the Moby, but gave me the idea to meet you in neutral grounds.”

 

“You talked to Pops, didn’t you, yoi?”

 

“I did. We occasionally call each other to rant about Kaido and Linlin, but it wasn’t that hard to shift topics. Plus, that man will always accept sake as a bribe.” Huffing, Marco tried to pull away, but the arm across his waist did not budge.

 

“Shanks…”

 

“I’m sorry, but I cannot let you go.” With a quick shuffle of feet, Shanks had Marco on the forest floor, the redhead landing gracefully on the blonde's lap, hand splayed over Marco’s heart.

 

“Akagami! What the hell, yoi?” Struggling, Marco looked from the hand to the man’s face, freezing at the sight.

 

“I’m done with these games, Marco. We are settling this here and now.” Marco tried to buck the captain off with no avail. Shanks simply stared at him, eyes dark but hand gentle. After a few tense minutes, the hand moved to his cheek, rubbing softly at the dark circles under Marco’s eyes. “Are you not sleeping? Marco, I need to you take care of yourself when we can’t be there. You are running yourself into the ground, if you haven’t already.”

 

“I’m doing fine, now let me go! I don’t have time for these games, yoi.”

 

“Oh, but you do. Whitebeard said he would take care of what you were doing so that we can settle this matter. So until we do, you aren’t going back to the Moby.” Marco simply looked away, not responding.

 

“Marco, look at me.”

 

It took a few moments, but the plea in Shanks' voice made him look.

 

“Marco, what you are doing isn’t healthy, physically or mentally. I’m trying to wrap my head around your words, or lack thereof, but I cannot fathom what is going through your head. I am listening, so please, what is going on? Have we done something to upset you? I know it’s been some time since the three of us have been together, but -”

 

“Maybe that’s a good thing, yoi!” Marco snapped, turning away again. Tired, he was so tired.

 

“What?”

 

“Maybe that’s a good thing, that we are never together, yoi. Then I don’t have to worry that I have to choose, to make a decision that I don’t want to make. Maybe it’s selfish, maybe it’s mean or cruel, but I’m glad that each day apart makes me not have to decide whether my family or my lovers are more important, yoi!

 

I’m so tired, so impossibly tired, you couldn’t even begin to possibly understand, yoi! I’m worried that one day you and Pops are going to clash and I’m going to have to pick a side! Each time I see a marine ship, I wonder if this is the day that I have to say goodbye to Kizaru. I can’t do this anymore, yoi! I can’t sleep because these ideas run through my head! I love both of you, but I love my family as well! I cannot choose, so please don’t make me!” Tears were falling freely down Marco’s face, but he couldn’t stop. Why? Why couldn’t Shanks just leave him be? Why couldn’t he understand the position that Marco was in? Turning back slightly to look at the man sitting on him, the hurt look on Shanks’ face made him turn away again, hands moving to cover his face.

 

They never got that far, as two large hands intercepted Marco’s thin ones bringing them up and away. A kiss was placed on each wrist before the newcomer spoke.

 

“Then we won’t, ne?” The blonde gasped, staring with wide eyes at the tall man leaning over him.

 

“...Kizaru…”

 

“Hello, Dar~ Ling~, Shanks.” The dark haired man hummed out, moving one of Marco’s hands into his left hand, running his right through Marco’s thin blonde hair. “Shh, darling, don’t cry. We are all together now, ne?”

 

“Borsalino? I thought you said you were going to stay on the other side of the island?”

 

“Ooh, I did. But then I heard Marco start to cry and decided I was better off here, don’t you think, ne?” Both men glanced down at Marco, who was still crying, but had calmed down some.

 

“Most certainly.”

 

-

 

It had taken a few tries, both men afraid that the second they let Marco go he would flee, to rearrange themselves, but they managed to do so without any bumps or bruises. Now positioned in between Borsalino’s legs, back to gold suit, with Shanks still in his lap, Marco looked down at the tangled pile of all five of their hands.

 

“...so you heard everything then, yoi?”

 

“Ooh, I did. It’s why I am here now. To take care of you, ne.” Marco didn’t respond, instead choosing to wind his fingers with Shanks and Borsalino’s.

 

“Marco. Marco, beloved, look at me. We aren’t mad at you, we are concerned. We had no idea you felt this way. We knew going into this that you would always choose your family first. They’re your _family_. That supersedes anything. Even us. You should never have to worry about that. I’m so sorry we never made that clear, love.” Dark eyes looked at the redhead in shock, the blonde too paralyzed by his words to feel the suit-clad arms around him tighten.

 

“Ooh, you should know by now, Marco, that Shanks and I have no real goals or ambitions. Compared the “Free” Yonko and the “Unclear Justice” Admiral, I would have to say that you are the most ambitious one. It would be fun to see Shanks and Whitebeard clash, no doubt, but that’s not something I think you need to worry about, ne.” Borsalino grinned cheekily down at Marco, eyes crinkling behind his glasses.

 

“...That was surprisingly thoughtful and well put together, coming from you Borsalino, but he does have a point, Marco. I don’t need the One Piece, I’ve been there, done that. Borsalino is only with the Marines because he’s got nothing better to do. You don’t have to choose between us and your family, because we would never place you in a situation where that would be an issue. It’s going to be okay, beloved, it’s going to be okay. Shh, it’s okay, you don’t have to cry. It’s going to be okay.”

 

Shanks continued to speak softly to Marco, as Borsalino removed a hand to run it through Marco’s hair. They were both incredibly shook by the emotional display from the normally stoic man, but recent events made it understandable.

 

“Ooh, don’t cry, little bird, don’t cry.” Borsalino mumbled, causing Shanks to laugh.

 

“Is that where he got “little flame” from for Ace?” Borsalino nodded, causing Marco’s ears to turn red.

 

“Hey! That’s not important right now, yoi!” Shanks hummed in agreement, leaning closer to Marco.

 

“You’re right. You are.” Closing the distance between them, Shanks gave Marco a chaste kiss, running his thumb down Marco’s cheek. “And we won’t forget that again. You are too precious to lose.”

 

“Agreed, ne.” When Shanks pulled away, Borsalino leaned down to kiss Marco as well. It was awkward due to their positions, but it made Marco laugh, so Borsalino counted it as a win.

 

“I...I don’t understand, yoi.”

 

“And that’s okay. We have all made assumptions about our relationship, and now it’s time to align what we think. I know it doesn’t make much sense to you right now, Marco, but it will. We will work on it. Together.”

 

Giving Shanks a quick forehead kiss, the admiral nodded his agreement.

 

“It’ll be interesting, that’s for sure, ne. I look forward to it though. It’s scary, too.” Borsalino raised his voice on “scary”, causing both men to look at him with suspicious eyes.

 

“You scared, yoi? That would be an interesting sight, for sure.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“Ooh, how mean. I could lose both of you, so it is scary, ne!” Even Shanks blushed, clearing his throat at the sudden confession of the admiral.

 

“Ooh? Marco, darling, did you see that? Akagami was as red as his hair!” Marco and Borsalino laughed, causing Shanks to cry out.

 

“Hey! Stop laughing!” He leaned across Marco, swatting at the dark-haired man. Borsalino simply winked and leaned back, causing Shanks to fall onto Marco.

 

“Sh- Marco! Are you okay?” Deep laughter echoed in the clearing as Marco reached up to catch and steady the younger man.

 

“I am. No need to worry, yoi. And stop teasing him, Borsalino. Even if he’s cute, we have to make sure his face doesn’t permanently match his hair.” Borsalino merely chuckled and waved him off.

 

“Bah! You two are so mean! But really, Marco, are you okay?” Glancing back at his older lover, then back at Shanks, Marco sighed.

 

“A bit, not fully. I think...it’s going to take some time, yoi. What you said, rationally, makes sense, but I need time to think about it. I...I’m not going to give up on us, if that’s what you are asking, yoi. I’m going to try to understand what you said, try to understand that you won’t make me choose.”

 

“Then that’s all we need, darling.” Borsalino lifted Shanks off of Marco, helping the man pull Marco off the ground.

 

“I...I need to go back to the Moby, but..I’ll call once we settle for the night, yoi. I’m sorry for thinking otherwise.” Shanks pulled Marco to him, hugging him close.

 

“Don’t apologize, not for this. You were only doing this to protect your family. We understand.” Marco nodded, stepping away only to be swept into Borsalino’s arms.

 

“Mm, no apologies needed, dar~ ling~! Now, head back to your ship. I’ll make sure Shanks gets to his, and that he sets sail. No need for two parties on such a small island, ne?” Marco laughed, signaling the other man to lean down. Dropping a quick kiss on the admiral’s cheek, then on Shanks’, he smiled once more before turning and transforming, effortlessly lifting himself into the winds.

 

-

 

Once he was out of sight, Shanks spoke.

 

“Was that odd to you? His rationale?”

 

“Ooh? Not trusting him?” Shanks shook his head, beginning his trek back to the Red Force.

 

“No, it’s not that. He seemed so sure we were going to make him choose. Even before he left, he had that same look on his face.”

 

“Mm, you think…” Borsalino slowed down, but he didn’t turn to look at Shanks.

 

“He’s had to choose before? Regarding something almost as important as this? I do. Don’t you?” Borsalino nodded at the accusation in Shanks’ voice, ducking under a low branch as he did.

 

“Ooh, I do, I do. He won’t tell us though, not right now, ne.” The redhead hummed in agreement.

 

“Then we wait, for as long as we need to. I’ve got time.”

“As do I, dear.” Reaching out, forcing both of them to stop, Borsalino snatched the pirate’s hand, kneeling down to place a kiss on the top. “Ooh, it looks like we both have a goal then.”

 

“It appears we do. Care to come in for a drink?”

 

“Ooh, I won’t say no to that.” Shanks playfully glared at the taller man, kicking him lightly in the shins.

 

“Then let’s go, before Whitebeard finds us.”

 

“Ooh, yes, yes. Don’t want the shovel talk for the tenth time, do we, ne?”

 

“We are too old for those, why does he keep insisting on giving them to us!” Borsalino’s laughter at Shanks’ outrage followed them into the thicker part of the jungle, the rest of their conversation swallowed up by the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> (edit: Made the summary less confusing and fixed some errors...)
> 
> SUPPORTIVE DAD WHITEBEARD!
> 
> I felt so bad writing his lines, but Marco needed the push...
> 
> -
> 
> OH MAN! Thanks for reading! This will definitely be a series, so be on the lookout for more! I had a lot of fun writing this and already have more in the works! As always, you can reach me at @rumandflamingo on twitter! I love forward to hearing what you think of this!


End file.
